


Premier

by justkidnow



Series: Tous les Mêmes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Sometimes it gets to be too much and Nico always feels guilty in the end.  But not next time.





	

Nico’s eyes fell sore from a dangerous fatigue. The cool breeze of autumn whistled in his ear before he slid the window shut, street lights glaring through the glass. The boy set his elbow on the window sill and he rested his face in his hand, staring idly out to the busy scenery of flashing cars and buildings. 

 

His heart felt pain when recognizing the keyboard clicks coming from a couple feet behind him. Nico exhaled tiredly and turned to watch a tall black haired man type away on a laptop set on the coffee table. His eyes followed something on the bright screen, completely focused on his work.

 

It wasn’t all that disappointing, but it did get tedious. The man Nico dared to call his husband had a tendency to forget about him. Far too busy with other things that Nico had no insight about. 

 

Nico looked around, hoping to distract himself from troublesome thoughts. The young boy’s eyes spotted a small glass container of cigarettes lying on the coffee table beside the man’s laptop.

 

Without thinking too much of it, Nico trudged to the man and tapped his finger against the glass of the case, “Can I have one?” he asked timidly

 

Green eyes lifted to glance at Nico, his fingers reaching around the device to close it, “I thought you ‘ated smoking?” the man reminded the boy disarmingly.

 

Nico averted his gaze and only carassed his fingers over the clean glass of the case, “Maybe I changed my mind,” He hinted.

 

The man sighed and sat back into the couch, stretching his limbs before pulling out a silver colored lighter from his pocket, “Go a’ead,” He handed the lighter to Nico who shivered when their fingers tickled against each other.

 

“Thanks.” Nico plucked the glass case from the table at last and lifted the lid, pulling out a fresh cigarette. 

 

The man yawned and tapped his foot to the wooden floor as Nico lit the cigarette and placed it between his teeth with two fingers. He exhaled a clean swirl of smoke, resisting the urge to giggle but did allow himself a smile. 

 

“Like it?” The man questioned with amused eyes.

 

Nico titled his head, “It’s better than I thought.”

 

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, “And what did you think it would be like?”

 

The boy laughed, “I thought it was going to be shit.”

 

“Oh, such a dirty mouth for someone who’s only in their first year of highschool.”

 

“You do bad things all the time for a 30 year old.”

 

“You like it when I do ‘bad things,” The man blew through his teeth, “now put that thing away, you’ll get sick.”

 

Nico was too tired to argue and did as told, squishing the butt of the cigarette onto a glass plate. 

 

The man sighed and curled his finger, beckoning Nico to come forward.

 

“Hm?” Nico sounded, edging closer so he stood in front of the man’s knees.

 

He smiled softly and reached his hands to touch the edge of Nico's jaw. The boy shivered and looked away.

 

“Kiss me.” the man demanded, a mischievous grin crawling on his cheeks.

 

Nicos eyes widened at how straightforward he was, making his lip quiver in anticipation. The boy's mind buzzed with a strange feeling of need as he hesitantly leaned forward until their lips brushed together. 

 

It as hardly a kiss but the man didn't seem to mind, his tongue peeking from his lips to swipe across Nico’s. 

 

The boy gasped and his eyes fluttered close at the shock of the man’s lips caressing his own. A warm hand pulled his waist closer so their lips connected fully. 

 

The man breathed harshly against Nico’s lips, fingers tracing circles into his waist. 

 

Without warning, the man captured his lips with his teeth, this time with an assertiveness too enticing to let Nico argue. He shoved his tongue down the poor boy’s throat, both hands now digging into his hips.

 

As the man abused his lips, Nico began to feel an ache in his chest. His consciousness muddled as breath was stolen from his lungs. Nico pulled away in a rush, his hands nudging the man’s chest away.

 

“N-no-” Nico said in a pant, “- more.” 

 

His eyes were shut loosely and he could feel the intense stare radiating from the older. Then, there was a moment of silence were the hands fell from Nico’s hips. With a hum of annoyance the men sank back into the couch and Nico dared to lift his eyes, catching a glimpse of the man’s unimpressed face.

 

Nico backed away. The frigid air had caused his teeth to chatter with a dull feeling. Maybe he should have allowed the man to do as he pleased. 

 

But no, it was suffocation. 

 

The boy walked to his room, feeling himself detach from the happiness he had felt not too long ago. He clutched the curtains of the window, his chest tightening as he recalled the hot kiss the man presented him with. 

 

Nico never longed for a such a thing, and he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interesting ship


End file.
